Chimchar's Diary
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Chimney writes about his encounter with a traveling trainer with a Torterra. Yaoi, Btw I wanted to have Discord,OC NOT in THIS story, to be born in Happy Tree Friends then go to from series to series getting stronger. Ex. From HTF To Futurama then to Avatar the last Air bender etc. But I'm not sure but, if I get at least 50 yeses by the next summer I'll happily do it.


**Chimchar's Diary **  
_Summary: _  
_Chimcar writes about his encounter with a traveling trainer with a Torterra. _  
Disclaimer:I Don't own pokemon.  
**^^ Smutty Yaoi Pokecest(pokemon incest)^^**  
_Pairing: Torterra&Chimchar _  
First one I published. I'm Lazy but i'll try to write more often. I love to write and I've read a lot of fanfics so I know what I'm doing but feel free to say what you want I probably won't read it. But you never know.  
**^^Rated M for.. well... smutt.^^ **

Dear diary,  
Today was awesome, the weather was nice so I spent the morning with a few of my friends, Clyde and Donna. We wrestled in the grass for hours, it was really fun, especially since I won most of the mathes. Clyde was so mad he left in a huff, he has a funny face when he's angry.

Anyway, I saw the hottest guy EVER, it was during lunch time, me and Donna were in the forest eating some berries, I don't know the names of, we picked a lot. Donna went to go check on Clyde,he needs to let it go, I still think he's mad at me. When she did that I heard loud footsteps closing in on me so, I hid behind a tree and looked at what was coming my way. I saw this weird pokemon, mom calls them humans, well I saw the human walk next to a moving tree. The sight caught me off guard and my attention so, I decided to get a close up. I snuck behind them and followed them.

I saw: the human, rest of the tree and the body it belonged to,a half green and half brown tail,short-wide legs and a sets of brown balls the size of my head. I lost my train of thought as I stared at the stranger's balls, I'll admit it was really perverted but he was totally hot. I wanted to run up and grab those smooth milk chocolate balls of his, I still do. I wonder if that makes me gay. Probably not, right? Since everyone has urges mine just involve licking and groping the balls of stranger,I'm fine.

I was too distracted to notice that not only did they stop moving but I was still moving and I had a boner. I was closing in on those big berries of his. When I was a few feet closer I hesitated, they were in arms reach, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and touched them. They were smooth,so smooth. I opened my eyes to see my hands all over his balls. I looked up to see a pink hole,I think it was his ass, it was cute. I closed my eyes again and got closer to the hot hunk. I got on my tiptoes and started licking his hole. It tasted like berries. I heard some murmuring but I was lost in this sensation of pleasure to pay any attention, so I stuck my tongue in his hole. It tasted really good, so good that I stopped fooling with his balls and instead I spread his hole as wide as I could. I swear I heard him moan but I wasn't focusing on that as I dug my tongue as deep as I could and licked his inner walls.

Unfortunately thats as far as I got before I was pulled away by the human. The force of his tug brought me back to my senses and I looked up at the human,who seemed lost in thought. After a minute or two I was brought face to face with the hunk of man meat, I couldn't handle his gaze, I blushed and covered my face with my arms. It was so embarrassing especially since my boner insisted on introducting itself. What followed next caught me off guard, I was lifted up so that my crotch was in front of his face, seconds later I felt a hot tongue slurp my balls. The feeling sent shivers up my spine and caused me to lower my arms and peek at the hottie. I looked down to see the hot guy's tongue drag itself up my balls. I couldn't help but moan, it was the best feeling I ever felt. As I was hanging in the air the human separated us and sat down, cross legged, it set me in his lap but positioned me with my butt in the air and my face in it's crotch. The human spread my cheeks and I felt a new feeling that could crush the last one, I felt his large tongue lick my balls then slide itself into my hole. I moaned and moaned as he repeatedly shove his big tongue in my little hole. I wrapped my arms around the human's waist, then I felt something smooth but hard hold my dick, it slowly dragged itself from my base to my tip. I couldn't handle the new feeling, my dick felt like it was gonna explode from pleasure. I looked down and panted deeply, I noticed that the floor along with the human's crotch were covered with a white substance. At that angle I could see a green, vine or tentacle I think it was a vine anyway, it was on my dick, and I saw another one come from my side to the head of my dick. I felt the vine hit the head of my dick several times, it hurt a lot at first but in no time my dick was up and running. The first vine started cruising my dick again while the second one went inside my foreskin and swirled around that sensitive part. I closed my and was moaning louder than before, I couldn't believe I was put through this: my ass being tongued, my dick being played with by vines; all because I groped a hot guy, it was far better than just hanging with Donna. Well I didn't last long with the three sensations going on simultaneously,my dick spewed the unnamed white stuff.

However, this time after i was repaired for round three, I felt a vine wrap around my limbs. The vines,lifted me up above the hunk's head and brought my legs up to my arms. I felt a cool breeze brush by my asshole, I looked down to see two vines head towards me, one was large and thick but the other wasn't as large looked only slightly bigger than the ones on my dick. The medium sized vine went first and headed for my mouth, closed my eyes and kept my mouth closed as well, I felt the vine rub my lips so after a short while i opened my eyes. I looked down but didn't see the large vine but then i felt a poke at my hole. I figured out that the vine in front of me was supposed to distraction from the one behind me, so I licked the vine in front of me. I took my time lathering it when it suddenly thrusted itself in my mouth. I was surprised by the speed and intensity of the vine's thrusts and when I licked the vine all over and found a hole in it's head. I was curious of the hole so I kept licking that exact spot, I found out my answer in seconds as the vine throbbed and fired a hot substance in my mouth but I didn't know what to do with it so I kept it in my mouth. It exited my mouth then shot the substance at my face, I looked at it and it was white but I wasn't given much time to think as it pressed against my lips again. This time I opened my mouth and the vine slowly went in, now when that happened I felt a small vine penetrate my ass. The vines seemed synced as they both rammed into my main entrances. It was no longer than three full minutes before I shot my stuff again then two more when the vines exploded, with their own stuff, simultaneously. The feeling of them flooding me was incredible. I never knew I could feel so good.

I was so tired and I felt so good but I was onely given a few seconds to rest before a second vine and third vine penetrated my ass. Having three vines inside my ass was amazing, each one pounded me at its own speed and that streched my ass but it didn't hurt me one bit. I never had such amazing feelings in my insides and before I knew it I was shooting the white stuff again. I felt another vine ease its way into my backside, each vine seemed to grip the edges of my ass and it felt weird but not too painful. I soon knew why as the largest vine slowly slid into my ass despite my ass being opened and it hurt but it was bearable. I looked down at the large vine and I saw that the vine was deep inside my stomach. The large vine moved slowly but gradually increased its speed so, once I got use to the speed it sped up. It felt like heaven even though it was tearing my ass apart every minute. I couldn't keep up with the thrusts I felt the white stuff come out of me every few thrusts, it was like it was pushing a special button in my ass and i've never felt better. I noticed that when the white stuff came out, I tensed up which seemed to excite the oversized vine as it tried to go deep whenever I tensed up. After a long pleasurable time of this, it seemed like the vine began to throb then in a few minutes it filled me like the others but it had a lot more juice in it than the others. I didn't mind the juices filling me, it felt nice although it made my bell grow. Well the big vine exited my ass and released most of the fluids in me. I was panting harder than ever but I didn't mind but before I knew it everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was on the floor, I was still tired and I was very weak. I looked up at a redish sky and the clouds, there was a tree blocking out sun, I didn't mind as I didn't want the sun to intrude on my sleep if I wanted to sleep again. I knew I did but I didn't want to right at that moment. I rolled over on my stomach to see that I was moving but I wasn't moving. It was obvious that I was on the hunk's back but I was too tired for logical thoughts. I ended falling asleep before I even got a chance to look around. When I finally came to again I was still on the hunk's back and it was night time but there were lights all around me, I knew it was night time because I looked up and saw stars in the sky. I was really scared so, I got up and started running, hoping to find my way back home. As I was running I kept thinking my friends and family who were probably worried sick about me and why I wasn't there. I was deep in thought when I heard the sexiest voice ever tell me to stop so, I did. I wait a while when I was suddenly lifted off the ground, I really started to panic then.

"Calm down. I've got you. You're safe." said the voice.  
"Ok." I said wiping a tear from my eye. I was then set on a hard surface."Where am I?"  
"Heartdome City."  
"Why? I want to go home." I whined.  
"Sorry kido, thats a no can do at the moment. John has grown to like you."  
"Whos John? And has he taken me away from my family?" I said with tears streaming down my face. I tried my best not to cry but I failed.

"John is our trainer and I'm pretty sure he didn't know you had one."  
"How could he not know?! Everyone has a family."  
"Probably because whenever he sees a pokemon alone its because it was left behind or decided to be alone. So when he saw you do your thing to me he figured you were lonely."  
"Well I guess from his point of view, that makes sense." I felt a little bit better so, I dried my tears. "...And i'm sorry for touching you inappropriately." I said deeply embarrassed.  
"Its fine. If anything I should be apologizing to you for violating you". He said that sounding concerned that he may have dealt massive damage. " By the way I'm Torterra but call me Terry for short."  
"Oh its ok." I started to blush."I...enjoyed...a...lot. By the way what am I on?"  
"My head and you haven't told me your name yet."  
"My name is Chimchar but my friends call me Chimney."  
"Why chimney?"  
"My friends said I'm full of smoke so, they called me chimney."  
"Well thats creative. Well we're here." He said that and I heard loud footsteps. I felt like I was tilted up, it was too dark for me to see what was actually going on.  
"What was that? Whats going on?" I started to panic again.  
"I walking up stairs Chimney." His voice was soft and soothing.  
"Ok." I said, calmly, as I leaned on Terry's head. "What are stairs?"  
"Well stairs are..." He didn't finish his thought.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother."  
"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just thinking."  
"Oh. You can continue thinking."  
"Well stairs are things people,well humans use to go other places..." When he finished talking, I heard a knocking on something hard.  
"What was that?"  
"I was just knocking on the door. Um do you want me to explain?" His voice didn't sound like he was making fun of my lack of city knowledge.  
"No thanks." When I said that a huge amount of light appeared. "Whats with the bright light?" I said, shielding my eyes.  
"The door is opening." He said that as he was walking inside the light. "Now we're inside John's house." I heard the door close behind us. "That was the door."  
"Oh so, we're inside a house..." I was still covering my eyes but I was slowly getting use to the light as I kept opening my eyes. It took me few minutes for me to be able to see clearly. When I was able to see without having to cover my eyes, I saw that,we were in a large square room with a lever a few feet in front of us, a colorful wheel on the wall next to the lever and that there were lamps all along the walls evenly spaced. "Why are there so many lights? Whats with that wheel and that lever over there?"

"You got me on the lights but I'll show you what the others do." As he was finishing his sentence he started to walk over to the wheel. I waited quietly and figured that I better get use to my new surroundings because I have a feeling that I'll be staying for a very long time. I sighed to myself, it didn't take too long for Terry to get to to the wheel.  
"This is the selection wheel, meaning you select where you want to go by spinning the wheel." said Terry, turning the dial,with a vine, from _Blank_ to _John's Room. _As he turned each dial I heard little clicks.  
"So what does that do?" I said looking at the lever.  
"It activates the wheel so you get your desired room." A vine wrapped around the lever and pulled own on it. I heard faint machinery but at the time I didn't know what that sound was. Before I had a chance to ask about the sounds a brown door appeared on the wall in between two lamps. The door had white sign with red paint on it spelling_ John's Room_. As Terry walked through the door, I was filled with anger, happiness and grief but I let those emotions fade as I didn't want to make a bad impression to the guy responsible for kidnapping me. However his impression was quite alarming, despite the fact that his room was massive, he was naked. He was sitting on the side of his bed with open legs and a nine point nine inch flacid penis hanging off the side. I couldn't keep my eyes off it, it was nice, uncut and shaved. In fact I didn't see any hair on him besides his hair, which was deep blue and went down to his waist line.

"Hi Terry, how's our new recruit?" said John enthusiastically, he jumped off his bed went to us and knelt down so that we're eye to eye but my eyes were locked on his cock that was hanging between his smooth legs. I was slightly ashamed that I wanted to be boned by my kidnapper but I still wanted to. I was so focused on it that everything else didn't seem important. Until out off nowhere John kissed me. It was a nice long kiss but when he finally pulled away he said that there'll be time for that later. I wasn't happy about but it was nice to know he actually wanted me for another reason than my got in bed together and he wrapped his blankets, he told me that they were fire proof, he tested it thoroughly and I fell asleep in his arms.  
Well a few months passed and John with his many pokemon friends taught me all the things I needed to know about the world. John was even nice enough to teach me how write and he even me a journal to practice in.

**THE****END**


End file.
